


Purchased Love

by linzclair219



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Codependency, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Older Woman/Younger Man, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzclair219/pseuds/linzclair219
Summary: A relationship between Finnick Odair and an unnamed woman who can have him as much as it pleases her, or not at all. Possibly a retrospective after years away from the trauma of the Capitol.





	

Agree to be swallowed and ignore being hollowed out  
Tide pools void of tide  
A mountain, filled with empty caverns to rot into collapse

Belly of a beast, skyline apartment  
Ever shifting rainbow, remaining black within  
Careful claws steal sweet nectar, shoring up youth 

“50 years, only half a century, is that too wide a gap?”  
A lie, fighting flighty attention spans  
“I long for so many anniversaries we run out of new celebrations” 

Consumed life, soiled sheets in wake  
Bubbling, a threat, verging to break the surface.  
Deaths consequential of refusion 

Heels echo, trapped in his ears  
Eyes wide, appendages greedy, salivating  
_This prison is too well lit_


End file.
